After Kikyou's Demise
by DragonSamurai55
Summary: As the title suggests Kikyou is coming to an end. After Kikyou is gone, what will happen between Inuyasha and Kagome? Review!
1. Default Chapter

            _Authors note: This takes place after the Hakurezan arc. If you don't know what that is, it might be good to look up a few things. This will also use some terms from the Japanese version, so be aware of that. And a disclaimer, I don't own Inuyasha in any shape or form, I'm merely using it as the subject of my fanfic._

Kikyou's Final Struggle

It was like any other day. Kagome had just returned from her time, with a backpack full of supplies she couldn't really carry. Inuyasha was waiting impatiently for her to return by the well.

            "It's about time!"

            "I had a lot of schoolwork to catch up on, and I was only gone a few days. If you were that impatient you could have come to get me to keep yourself content."

            "Keh. Lets just go already," he said as he picked her up onto his back. He ran back to the village to meet up with the others, taking long jumps through the air occasionally. They were almost there, when something unexpected happened. Up ahead they saw something. It was who else, than Naraku. He'd tracked down Kikyou and was about to finish her off it seemed. He was pulling the same tactic he'd used on them long ago, surrounding her in a whirlpool of shouki. It seemed he destroyed her bow earlier on, so her arrows were useless at this point.

            The second Inuyasha saw this, his heart almost skipped a beat. He landed a safe distance away, and the next thing Naraku could hear was a "KAZE NO KIZU!" off in the distance. Then the next thing he knew, he was being shredded, although not mortally wounded at all. Kagome shot one of her arrows, and managed to strike Naraku right through his head. Naraku started to retreat, although that came as no surprise to them, he always ran if there was a chance of himself dying, or if he was even just toying around with people. 

            "Kuso! He's getting away. I'll leave him something as a reminder next time he tries to mess with Kikyou…  KONGOUSOUHA!!!!" With that, it was safe to say Naraku was leaving in pain. He was shredded in about 5 million pieces. Not quite enough of a victory for Inuyasha, but it'd have to do. Next to check on Kikyou.

            "Kikyou, are you ok!" They both yelled. Inuyasha was of course the first to get to her, Kagome close behind. She wasn't breathing. 

            "Kikyou, KIKYOU!" Inuyasha and Kagome looked around.

            "Inuyasha, there's no more shinidamachuu left… The shouki…" There was no denying it this time. Last time Naraku shot through her and plunged her into his sea of shouki, she had managed to survive out of his reach, but this time, she was dead right in front of them, there was no hope of denying it. Inuyasha welled up in tears. Kagome was upset, more in a sense of worry about Inuyasha. She did hate Kikyou, but didn't want her to die a second death from Naraku.

            "Inuyasha…" She said in a saddened tone. Inuyasha picked Kikyou up in his arms. She could hear him crying under his breath.

            "Climb on Kagome, we'll take her back to Kaede." Kagome couldn't believe how well he seemed to be taking it, even though she knew he was only keeping a strong front for her sake.

            "Inuyasha…"

---

Kongousouha – "Diamond Spear Blast, Inuyasha gets this Tessaiga move in Manga chapter 325.

Shouki- The English version calls this a miasma, for all wondering.

For all unaware, in episode 126 Inuyasha promises Kagome he'll never leave her behind for Kikyou again. Hence the "keeping a strong front for her.

So how was it? Review please!


	2. Confessions

Authors note: Well, apparently I've got a few fans of the story, so I decided to update while I had some time, so here's chapter 2. Did I mention this is my first fanfic? This chapter things start to change direction a little, you'll see what I mean. I also updated chapter one with a disclaimer and glossary, although it'll probably be up by the time you read this, just a note.  
  
Confessions  
  
Inuyasha picked Kagome up onto his back with Kikyou's lifeless body in his hands. For all it was worth her body was beginning to come undone, back into the soil and bones it was made of. They did make it back to Kaede's hut with it in tact however.  
"I'm sorry Kaede, I couldn't save her in time from Naraku..."  
"I know you tried to save her Inuyasha. Even if she had to die like this, at least she's in a better place. She was forced back into existence. The only real good that came of her coming back was that through it we could find a way to trust you, through discovering Naraku. At least now she's at peace, and we can return her bones to her grave where they belong..."  
"Sorry Kaede..."  
  
******** That Night ********  
  
"Inuyasha," Kagome started saying. "I know how bad you feel about this, I learned that last time we thought Kikyou died."  
"Don't worry about me so much Kagome. I'm upset, but it was inevitable... Chikusho... I'm just mad we didn't get there sooner.... I'm also sorry if I upset you at all, getting so close to Kikyou before..."  
"It's not a problem Inuyasha..."  
"No it isn't ok, I promised you I wouldn't go back to Kikyou, and all the times I did must've made you feel bad inside..."  
"Inuyasha, are you sure your ok? I know a lot's just happened..."  
"It's ok Kagome. I did love her once... But I realized by always turning to her I was making you suffer yourself. So that's when I promised you I'd never leave you again, and I'm keeping my word on that."  
"Inuyasha... What're you saying...?"  
"It's easier to take her death a second time, since I realized after we first thought she died, I didn't love her... as much as I loved you... and that's enough to get me through this, no matter what kind of pain I might be feeling..." With this Kagome was more stunned than anything, Inuyasha actually said he loved her...  
"Inuyasha... I love you too," Kagome said in a sympathetic, but more loving and happy voice. She reached out and hugged him tightly. "I'm so sorry we couldn't save Kikyou, but I'll do anything I can to help you feel better, feel happy like you should."  
"Thank you, Kagome." He said, almost drifting off while in the embrace, finally with a smile on his face, as well as in Kagome's. Then Kagome whispered to him as he drifted off "I love you, never forget that," and she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek as he drifted to sleep, still hugging her. Kagome dozed to sleep to. Everyone else, namely Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Kirara, all had one eye open watching them, almost in awe themselves.  
  
-------- Well, there's the next chapter. Like it says on the front this was going to be more a romance than anything. For a sense of foreshadowing, what will happen the next day with these new confessions? Also, how will everyone else react to them finally ending up together? Review please! 


	3. Lots of Talking

**_Lots of talking_**

As the night drifted by the next morning came. Inuyasha and Kagome were the first to awake. Kagome, being first to wake up, just laid there still being embraced by Inuyasha. She didn't try to move, she was happy how she was, just being there with Inuyasha. After a few more moments Inuyasha came to.

            "Good morning Kagome" He said softly and happily, a voice you didn't get to often from Inuyasha.

            "Good morning Inuyasha" Kagome said, in an equally happy voice.

*** Later, after everybody is up***

Sango: "Kagome, can I talk to you?"

Miroku: "I'd like to talk to you too Inuyasha."

Kagome: "Sure."

Inuyasha: "What about?"

Sango: "We noticed you two last night. You finally decided to be together?"

Inuyasha: "What of it?!" 

Miroku: "It was just a nice change of pace." Shippou nodded in the background.

Sango: "Really, I never thought it'd happen with Inuyasha's indecisiveness."

Inuyasha: "Hey what's that supposed to mean?"

Sango/Miroku: "Nothing."

Miroku: "So, what just did you two do?"

Inuyasha/Kagome: "What're you accusing us of?"

Miroku: "Nothing, nothing…"

Inuyasha: "Feh! Don't make me out as a pervert like you."

Miroku: *Nervous laugh*

*** Later on ***

            "Well, they seem happy for us"

            "Heh, well, I guess it must have come off as sort of a surprise…"

            "Maybe just a little…" She said as she gave him a quick kiss.

            "You know how long I've wanted to do that Inuyasha?" Inuyasha blushed, something you don't see to often from Inuyasha, especially without some sort of anger attached.

            "What was that for?"

            "Just being you, and finally telling me how you feel about me." 

            "Well, you did the same."

            "Because I had a good reason to."

            "Well… Didn't you want to return home today?"

            "You don't mind?"

            "I'll go with you." With that, he picked her up, went back to get her things, and dropped her back of at the well, where they both crossed over into Kagome's time.

******

"Grandpa, Mama, Souta, we're back!"

            "Welcome back Nee-chan." Then he noticed Inuyasha came also. "Inuyasha nii-chan!"

            "Yo."

            "Why're you here?"

            "Well, he wanted to come, and come to think of it we may have something we need to tell everybody also…"

            "Like what?"

            "You'll find out soon enough Souta."

****************************************************************************

Well, there's chapter three. How do you think Kagome's family will react to the news? That's probably going to be the focus of the next chapter. Comments are welcome, so please Review! If you haven't noticed by now I'm also using the Japanese spellings of character names to. 

Nee-chan – "Sister" in Japanese, which Souta tends to call her by.

Nii-chan – "Brother" in Japanese, Souta also usually calls him this or Inu no nii-chan.

Also, sorry the chapters are kind of short, I'll work on making them longer. For any wonder what certain words mean, in the end I'll probably make a huge glossary of any Japanese words I use. And since someone asked about back in chapter one, the last line was Kagome talking in that chapter, Kikyou is dead for good as of now. Who knows, maybe I'll bring her back at some point, that'd cause some interesting plots… **HINT!!!** *Whistles as he walks off* Also, to the person that asked, the Hakurezan Arc happens a little after episode 100, or manga volume 24 or so. With that I'm sure you can find some stuff on what's going on.


	4. Telling the Family

_Yes, I'm alive. Yes it's been months since I updated. To apologize, I'm gonna make it a REALLY long chapter. Hopefully my old fans, and some new ones, will take the time to read them. Sorry, so lets get on with it! Glossary of words unused before will be at the bottom as always. _

Bold words are actions, underlined words mark a new scene!

**Telling the Family**

They walked inside, beaming with excitement it seemed.

Souta: "Mama! Jii-chan! Nee-chan and Inuyasha nii chan are back!"

Mama/ Jii-chan: "Welcome back you two."

Kagome: "We have something we'd like to tell everybody."

Souta: "What is it Nee-chan?"

Kagome: "Well, although you'll probably say you saw it coming…"

Inuyasha: "I know Souta did, I had to have a very awkward conversation with him about it once…"

Kagome: "I forgot about that." **Giggle**

Inuyasha: "Keh, urusai and tell them, or should we just show them?" **Evil smile**

Kagome: "Show the-" She was cut off before she could finish her sentence. Inuyasha prowled in (like a doggy!) and kissed her.

Inuyasha: "I think that'll get the point across don't you? Heh."

Kagome: **Blush** "Yeah, I think it will." Mama smiled and walked over to them.

Mama: "I'm happy for you two. I knew this would happen some day."

Souta: "Although with how long you've been together I thought it would've happened sooner than it did."

Inuyasha: "Well, certain things had to be resolved before this could happen…"

Kagome: "Yeah…"

Mama: "Well, I hope things go well between you two. Now then, would you like some dinner?"

Everyone else: "Hai!!!"

After dinner…

Inuyasha: "That was delicious! Your time has really good food Kagome."

Kagome: "Well, Mama is a good cook too, that helps."

Inuyasha: "So, what're we doing now?"

Kagome: "Well, I bet I can think of something, hehe."

Inuyasha: "Nani?"

Kagome: "You'll see…" It was nighttime anyways, so no one thought anything of her and Inuyasha going up to her room, it wasn't like they hadn't done it before.

Inuyasha: "So, why are we up here? You said you thought of something to do?" Good old thick headed Inuyasha. Kagome plopped him down on the bed (still sitting up, I'm not writing a lemon people, heh.) and sat down next to him.

Inuyasha: "Hm?"

Kagome: '_Well, he'll figure out what it is when I start won't he?'_ "Yup I did. Something I've wanted to do for a long time, and I bet you have too Inuyasha, hehe."

Inu: '_Since when does she giggle so much? Not that it isn't cute just a little…_'

Kagome leaned over and started kissing him. Inuyasha took a second, but just started kissing back. After about 20 minutes of that _(think they may have waited a little to long to finally do that? Heh.)_ they finally stopped.

Kagome: "What'd you think of that?"

Inu: "If I had a tail it'd be wagging! Wait… Why don't I have a tail, I'm half dog…"

Kag: **Giggle** "Your too cute Inuyasha. So, ready for some sleep?"

Inu: "Well, it is getting late…" Inuyasha got himself down on the floor next to her bed, like last time he slept there.

Kag: "Why are you getting down there? Come up in the bed with me."

Inu: **Blush** "Sure…" He crawled in with her, just a bit more than happy as you'd imagine.

Kag: "Good night Inuyasha, I love you."

Inu: "Love you too, sweet dreams."

A Little Later

Mama: "I just want to check on them is all."

Jii-chan: "Well, They do spend every night alone together almost, so they wouldn't be doing anything out of the ordinary."

They walked up to Kagome's room and opened the door.

Mama: "That's so cute, good for them. I think I'll go grab a camera." A minute later she returned with said camera. _Click_ "I'll frame that for them when its developed. Sweet dreams you two"

Glossary:

Jii-chan: Grandpa

Urusai: Shut up. (More literally "noisy".)

Hai: Yes

Nani: What

In Italics: Theyre thinking it. OR Its an action being done rather than said.

Parenthesis: My personal notes.

So, I finally updated, what ya think? R&R please!


	5. A Little Surprise

_Well, I didn't wait for eternity to update for once, so, lets get this started then?_

--

**A Little Surprise**

Morning time finally rolled around. Kagome woke up first. She was still being held by Inuyasha. She was probably the happiest she'd ever been, with Inuyasha and herself finally together, heck, sleeping together, she was even more joyful than she usually seemed. For a minute she just stared at him. She thought he was the cutest thing she'd ever seen, especially the doggy ears (tweak tweak). She didn't even realize she was staring, since Inuyasha woke up himself, and noticed right away. Needless to say, he was blushing in no time.

Inu: "Good morning Kagome."

Kag: "Morning Inuyasha. We should probably get up, I don't quite know what Mama would say if she saw us like this."

Inu: "Feh, I guess."

They both came downstairs, and as could be expected from Inuyasha, headed straight to the kitchen. The first thing he noticed, the ramen.

Inu: "Kagome, can I have some of this?"

Kag: "Sure, I'm hungry too. I'll get some cooked for us."

The ramen was done in a matter of minutes, I don't think Inuyasha even took a breath he ate it so fast.

Kag: "I take it that was good?"

Inu: "Hai! So, are we going back today?"

Kag: "A little later, I'd still like to say goodbye to everyone. Speaking of which, where are they?"

The house was empty except for them. Kagome went over to a clock, she hadn't even thought to check the time.

Kag: "Wow, noon, we've been asleep for a long time. They're probably out shopping or something, for supplies for me to bring back."

Inu: "Well, I guess we could find something to do until they get back?"

Kag: "Have something in mind?" –Smile-

Inu: "I might…" He leaned over and kissed her really quick.

Kag: "I think I might see where this is going…" -Giggle- She kissed him back. "Would you like to take this to the couch?' She pulled him over and sat down with him. "Now then…" Just as they started kissing, guess who came home and saw them?

Souta: "Nee-chan, what're you doing?"

They broke that kiss about as fast as humanly (and hanyou-ly) possible.

Kag: "AAHH! Nothing Souta nothing! Welcome back everyone."

Mama: "Kagome, Inuyasha, we have a little surprise for you."

Kag: "Hm?"

(Remember last night?) She pulled out a picture of a certain girl and hanyou they'd gotten developed this morning at the store. Inuyasha and Kagome immediately were blushing as red as an apple, or stop sign, or something else red, use your imagination!

Inu/Kag: "When did you take that!"

Mama: "Last night. I thought it was cute."

Kag: "Well, thank you Mama, and now that your back, we need to be going back to the Sengoku Jidai. We should've already gone."

Mama: "Ok Kagome, but judging from last night, don't do anything you'll regret later ok?"

Kag: "AAHH! Mama, I wouldn't do that!"

Inu: "Huh?"

Kag: "Never mind Inuyasha. It's better if you don't get that, we don't need to put ideas in your head. Well, we're off!"

Inu: "Climb on, I'll take us back faster."

Kag: "HAI!"

--

Well, I'm pretty sure I didn't use any new terms, but just in case…

Hanyou: Half demon (That's our Inuyasha!)

Sengoku Jidai: Warring states era (Where most of the story takes place of course!)

Ok, so now their headed back to the Sengoku Jidai, what could happen? (Suggestions are welcome if you have them, enough of the same one and I might consider it. I'm probably not continuing this story until I get a few more reviews, running on 7 reviews as of this writing (Thanks to Dragon Faere for a good chunk of that small amount even). So if ya want another chapter, review please!


End file.
